To study the metabolism of N-acyl derivatives of amino acids and related compounds with particular reference to synthesis and regulation of metabolism by N-acetyl glutamate and especially to the control of ammonia metabolism in health and diseased states. More specific aims are: 1) physiological role of acetyl glutamate in the mitochondria and synthesis of acetyl glutamate and related derivatives, 2) mechanism of carbamyl-P synthesis with special emphasis on the role of acetyl glutamate and glutamine-dependent carbamyl-P synthetase activity in animal tissues, and 3) protein and other modification reactions by carbamyl phosphate with special emphasis on uremia and carbamylation of proteins, particularly brain, following administration of cyanate and the turnover of the modified proteins. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Alternate Paths, Artifacts and Confirmation at the Pre-Enzyme Level. S. Grisolia, in "The Urea Cycle" (S. Grisolia, R. Baquena and F. Mayor, eds.) John Wiley and Sons, New York, In Press, 1975. Bicarbonate Stimulated ATPase of Liver Mitochondria. J. Mendelson, B. Feijoo, V. Rubio, E.B. Brown and S. Grisolia, in "The Urea Cycle" (S. Grisolia, R. Baguena and F. Mayor, eds.) John Wiley & Sons, New York, In Press, 1975.